Heropedia:Sandbox
Timeline:Hero Factory History *100 years BVN - Akiyama Makuro creates the Hero Factory organization *100 - 0 years BVN - Heroes are assembled, equipped, and sent out to do battle with evil across the galaxy *92 years BVN - Sid Asimo comes to work at the Hero Factory *Time unknown - Heroes Duece Carter, Oscar Flint, and Felonius Fox stop a monster from devouring a sun *Time unknown - Carter, Flint, and Fox rescue the King of Saturn from the Gorgon of Neptune *Time unknown - Carter, Flint, and Fox all head their separate ways *17 years BVN - Professor Nathaniel Zib joins the Hero Factory *Time unknown - A Hero Factory Team consisting of Thresher, Von Ness, and Preston Stormer protects New Stellac City from a giant robot; Thresher is critically injured, and Von Ness flees civilization *Time unknown - Hobo-Chincu, after a galaxy-wide feeding frenzy, checks into a clinic for problem eaters *Time unknown - Rotor commits treason on his home world and flees into the rest of the galaxy *A few years BVN - Snowflake comes to the attention of Hero Factory *Time unknown - Meltdown destroys a major city *Time unknown - An entire trade fleet is found shredded in their hangars, with Thunder as a suspect *Time unknown - Meltdown sabotages an iridium mine *1 year BVN - Gargantuan Smash becomes bored of crime and joins the Hero Factory *1 year BVN - Tibor Terrell secretly begins work on Hero Factory: The Musical *1 year BVN - Hero Factory Alpha Team saves a city from Cornelius Zo and his army of Tiger Ants *1 year BVN - Alpha Team captures a notorious space pirate *Time unknown - Corroder sabotages the Cygnia Thermo-Dam *2 months BVN - InterPolar Bear, a polar bear cat burglar, pulls off an art heist in Stellac City *Time unknown - Alpha Team clears up pandemonium over Almaak IV's disappearance *Time unknown - Hero Factory Team Delta 9 saves a space station from space pirates *Time unknown - Hero Factory Team Epsilon 4 captures a rogue dragon on Earth *Time unknown - Hero Factory Team Mu 19 dispels dangerous Yequee clouds *Time unknown - Hero Factory Team Rho 3 proves Hero Factory's innocence in sabotages in the Etamin system *Time unknown - Hero Factory Team Rho 14 rounds up a fire sprite infestation at the Android Relaxation Grounds Castle *Time unknown - Hero Factory Team Zed 4 protects a Suzerain princess on a trek to meet other Suzerain warlords Timeline:Von Nebula *Von Ness transforms into an ebony behemoth and acquires the Black Hole Orb Staff *Von Nebula recruits Meltdown, XPlode, Corroder, Thunder, and Vapour as his henchbots *William Furno is created in the Assembly Tower and has a spectacular Hero Core initial charge *XPlode and Rotor attack a C-4000 shipment, but Hero Factory Alpha Team fight them off *Preston Stormer takes William Furno, Natalie Breez, and Mark Surge on a training mission, only for XPlode and Rotor to reappear at a Lemus 2 Explosives Plant; the team manages to capture Rotor, and XPlode flees *Mak Megahertz broadcasts his first Hero Factory FM podcast, interviewing Alpha Team on past missions *The second podcast airs, in which William Furno is interviewed while in a training simulation of Fabulox 18 *Preston Stormer and William Furno are dispatched to an alien swamp world to stop a rampaging giant insect *The third episode of Hero Factory FM airs *Corroder attacks a construction site, trapping Dunkan Bulk under a load of metal girders *William Furno fights Corroder off, and Bulk is excavated from the rubble *In the fourth episode of Hero Factory FM, Zed Clickstart is wounded while reporting on Gamma Team's battle with a horde of villains *Preston Stormer and the rookies travel to Metron City, where they encounter and apprehend an apparently insane Chief Drax; Meltdown appears and hits Stormer with acid, promptly leaving after this *Chief Drax and Preston Stormer are investigated, and it is revealed that Meltdown's acid contains nanobots which can corrupt a robot's systems; Stormer goes berserk and escapes the Hero Factory *Hero Factory FM's fifth podcast features Duece Carter and Oscar Flint *Jimi Stringer, Dunkan Bulk, Natalie Breez, and Mark Surge recover an "antidote" to the nanobots from Lunar Tratix *William Furno tracks Preston Stormer to the middle of Makuhero City, where they do battle; Furno triumphs and brings Stormer back to Hero Factory, where he is cured *Gargantuan Smash joins with opera singer Lydia Zehula to create an artistic duo *The Hero Factory Fan Club climbs the Hero Factory in a major breach of security *Hero Factory FM episode six interviews the Hero Factory Fan Club *Episode seven of Hero Factory FM features Zed Clickstart being savaged by the Acid Snake of Videon, and Mak is de-atomized by a prototype device *In the eighth installment of Hero Factory FM, Mak interviews Tibor Terrell about Hero Factory: The Musical *Von Nebula and his crew successfully raid the Deltari Quadrant *The ninth episode of Hero Factory FM features Hero Factory Recon Team agent Smith, who brings in the mission files on Von Nebula and his crew *Alpha Team is sent to New Stellac City to investigate a meteorite; Corroder and Thunder emerge from the crater and do battle with them *The rookie team is sent to aid Alpha Team, but XPlode and Meltdown arrive as they do *Von Nebula appears in the sky and disarms the Heroes; while Furno and Stormer battle the villain, the rest of the Heroes capture his henchbots *Preston Stormer makes an official announcement to the public, regarding William Furno and his skill Nebula Gas Cannon "I've brought something extra special to share with you guys!" --Thunder The Nebula Gas Cannon is a devastating weapon used by Thunder. History The Nebula Gas Cannon came into Thunder's possession at an unknown point in time. When Thunder was sent to New Stellac City to battle the Hero Factory Alpha Team, he brought the Nebula Gas Cannon. During combat, Thunder unveiled the weapon and used it to fire upon the heroes. Preston Stormer took the blow for his teammates, though his new armor protected him. When Thunder was captured by the heroes, the Nebula Gas Cannon was presumably confiscated. Functionality The Nebula Gas Cannon uses nebula gas to fire concentrated bolts of energy, which are devastating to most known materials. Spiked Club The Spiked Club was a devastating melee weapon used by XPlode. History At an unknown point in time, XPlode took to using the Spiked Club in his crimes. When XPlode and his henchbot Rotor intercepted a shipment of explosives on Merak 9, XPlode carried his Spiked Club with him. When his Meteor Blaster was frozen by Preston Stormer, XPlode discarded it and engaged Stormer in a duel. Eventually, Stormer wrestled the Spiked Club out of XPlode's hand, and it was lost. Functionality The Spiked Club was used in melee combat, as a heavy and dangerous bludgeon. Set Information The Spiked Club came in the 2010 XPlode set, consisting of 3 of the set's 45 pieces.